wwfnomercyfandomcom-20200213-history
Edge
Edge had some fine company as he worked his way up the independent scene in the '90s: his childhood friend and partner for countless five-second poses, Christian . When Edge was signed to a WWE contract in 1997, it was only a matter of time before Christian would climb up the ladder too, following his best bud into uncharted territory. "E&C" made sweet music as a tag team, using a lot more than just Con-Chair-Tos to claim seven championships together. A Triple Threat Ladder Match victory at WrestleMania 2000 over The Hardy Boyz and The Dudley Boyz laid the foundation for a series of landmark Tables, Ladders & Chairs (TLC) contests, and some of the greatest tag team action of all time. Of course, tag teaming wasn't Edge's only specialty, as he masterfully crafted a singles career and captured a whopping 31 total titles – many of them the WWE Universe didn't even see coming.http://wwe.com/superstars/edge - WWE.com Stats Fighting Style Stance: Wrestling Ring Entry: Normal Counter/Reversals: Light-Heavy Speed: Fast Submission Skills: Normal Irish Whip Evasion: Yes Recovery Rate: Normal Bleeding: Normal Reaction to Blood: Normal Endurance: Normal Turnbuckle Climbing: Climbing Jumping Distance: Longest Specific Weapon: Random Offensive Strength Head: 2 Body: 3 Arms: 2 Legs: 3 Flying: 5 Defensive Strength Head: 1 Body: 3 Arms: 2 Legs: 2 Flying: 4 Move List Grappling *Front Weak Grapple A :: Elbow Strike (FAVORITE) Left/Right + A :: Knee Lift Up + A :: Elbow to Back of Head Down + A :: Scoop Slam B :: Headlock Takedown L/R + B :: Arm Wrench/Elbow Smash Up + B :: Suplex Down + B :: Piledriver 02 *Front Strong Grapple A :: Headlock Left/Right + A :: Sambo Suplex (FAVORITE) Up + A :: Belly to Belly Suplex 02 Down + A :: Small Package B :: DDT 03 L/R + B :: Climb Up Wheel Kick Up + B :: Hurracanrana Pin Down + B :: Northern Lights Suplex 01 (FAVORITE) Control Stick :: Twist of Fate (FAVORITE) *Back Weak Grapple A :: Falling Back Drop D-Pad + A :: Falling Back Drop B :: Pendulum Back Breaker D-Pad + B :: Pendulum Back Breaker *Back Strong Grapple A :: School Boy D-Pad + A :: School Boy B :: Full Nelson Slam (FAVORITE) D-Pad + B :: Full Nelson Slam Control Stick :: Electric Chair Drop (FAVORITE) -Reversals- Back Weak Grapple Counter :: Counter Grapple Back Strong Grapple Counter :: Counter Back Flip Standing *Weak Striking B (Arm) :: Chop 01 D-Pad + B (Arm) :: Elbow Strike B (Leg) :: Front Kick 01 D-Pad + B (Leg) :: Front Kick 05 *Strong Striking B :: Diving Clothesline D-Pad + B :: Punch 01 A + B :: Flipping Dropkick *Recovering Attack- Ducking Attack :: Jumping Wheel Kick *Counter Attack Counter Punch :: Punch 01 Special Counter Punch :: Downward Spiral Counter Kick A :: Dragon Screw Counter 01 Counter Kick B :: Leg Push Takedown Counter Special Counter Kick :: Electric Chair Drop *Walking Moves Walking Moves :: Generic 01 Running *Running Attack Down-C + B :: Shoulder Block Down-C + A + B :: Body Attack D-Pad + Down-C + B :: Spinning Wheel Kick 01 D-Pad + Down-c + A + B :: Spear (FAVORITE) *Running Grapple Down-C + A (Front) :: Head Scissor Takedown 01 Down-C + A (Back) :: Face Crusher 01 *Running Ground Attack* Facing Up :: Elbow Drop 01 Facing Down :: Stomp Sitting Up :: Stomp Sitting Down :: Stomp *Evasion Evasion :: Roll Ground *Upper Body Submission Facing Up :: Choke Hold Facing Down :: Rear Naked Choke Sitting Up :: Sleeper Hold Sitting Down :: Camel Clutch Facing Up (Special) :: None Facing Down (Special) :: None *Lower Body Submission Facing Up :: Side Leg Lock Facing Down :: Single Crab Facing Up (Special) :: None Facing Down (Special) :: None *Ground Attack Facing Up :: Jumping Body Splash (FAVORITE) Facing Down :: Stomp 01 Sitting Up :: Dropkick to Knee Sitting Down :: Double Axe Handle Turnbuckle *Turnbuckle Attack B :: Chop 01 D-Pad + B :: Front Kick 05 Down-C + B :: Jumping Body Splash Down-C + A + B :: Spear (FAVORITE) *Corner Counter Irish whip to Corner Counter :: Sling Over Opponent *Tree of woe Attack B :: Front Kick 05 D-Pad + B :: Front Kick 05 Down-C + B :: Dropkick to Knee *Front Turnbuckle Grapple A (Weak) :: Shoulder Thrusts B (Weak) :: 10 Punch A (Strong) :: Frankensteiner B (Strong) :: Tornado DDT Control Stick :: Super RB *Back Turnbuckle Grapple A (Weak) :: Forearm Smash B (Weak) :: Forearm Smash A (Strong) :: Super Back Drop B (Strong) :: Super Back Drop Control Stick :: Super Back Drop *Counter Grapple Front Counter :: Throw Back Counter :: Super Back Drop *Flying Attack Standing Opponent :: Missle Dropkick (FAVORITE) Standing Opponent to outside :: Flying Body Press Standing Opponent (Special) :: Flying Body Press Laying Opponent :: Knee Drop Laying Opponent to outside :: Body Splash Laying Opponent (Special) :: Diving Headbutt *Turnbuckle Inside Attack Turnbuckle Inside Attack :: Corner Sling Body Splash *Turnbuckle Taunt Corner Taunt :: Taunt 009 Turnbuckle Taunt :: Taunt 003 Ringside *Grapple to apron Weak Grapple :: Club to Chest Strong Grapple :: Suplex to Inside Special Grapple :: None Counter Grapple :: Suplex Reversal to Inside *Rope Inside Attack Rope Inside Attack :: None *Flying Attack to outside A :: Vaulting Body Press Down-C + A :: Baseball Slide Down-C + D-Pad + A :: Diving Body Press *Running Diving Taunt Control Stick :: None *Rebound Flying Attack A :: Back Elbow Apron *Apron Attack To Inside :: Middle Kick To Outside :: Wek Kick *Grapple from apron Grapple (Weak) :: Arm Breaker Grapple (Strong) :: Sunset Flip Over Ropes Grapple (Special) :: None Counter Grapple :: Suplex Reverse *Flying Attack from apron A :: Dropping Elbow Down-C + A :: Diving Elbow *Flying Attack to ring Standing Opponent :: Missile Dropkick Laying Opponent :: Slingshot Leg Drop Standing Opponent (Special) :: None *Apron Taunt Taunt :: Taunt 001 Irish Whip *Irish whip Attack B :: Back Elbow *Irish whip Grapple Tap A (Weak) :: Monkey Toss Hold A (Weak) :: Hurracanrana (FAVORITE) Tap A (Strong) :: Manhattan Drop Hold A (Strong) :: Powerslam 01 Control Stick (Strong) :: Downward Spiral Taunt *Taunt Up + Control Stick :: Edge & Christian Left + Control Stick :: Edge & Christian Right + Control Stick :: Edge & Christian *Special Taunt Control Stick :: Taunt 128 *Ducking Taunt Control Stick :: Edge *Celebration Taunt Celebration :: Edge & Christian *Entry Way Taunt Taunt :: None Double Team *Double Team Grapple Front Grapple :: Double Suplex Back Grapple :: Double Face Crusher Sandwich Grapple :: Double Powerbomb Irish whip Grapple :: Double Arm Drag *Double Team Attack Double Team Attack :: Doomsday Device Attack to outside :: Doomsday Device Attack to ring :: Missile Dropkick *Reversals Counter Attack :: Roll Up Pinning Reversalhttp://www.gamefaqs.com/n64/914112-wwf-no-mercy/faqs/9676 - gamefaq.com Bibliography Category:Wrestlers Category:Roster Category:Superstars 2